Judgement of Corruption
Lyrics in Romaji Yogosareta shihou Hitoku no hinpu de kimaru zaijou Houtei no nushitaru Watashi ga nozomu no wa seigi yori kane Gokuakunin demo Kane sae haraeba sukutte yaru sa Jigoku no sata mo kane shidai Youshi ya nenrei jinshu ya seibetsu Subete kankeinai Taisetsu na mono wa kane ga haraeru ka Tada sore dake da Omae no jinsei wa watashi shidai Sukui ga hoshikerya kane wo dase Sou tsumi wa watashi no sajikagen hitotsu Akutoku no judgement Enzai no mewa kara suku waretai naraba Motto okane wo watashi nasai Ashi no fujiyuu na musume no tame ni mo Kane ga hitsuyou Daizai no utsuwa nanatsu ga soroeba Negai wa kanau Kyou mo kurihirogerareru giwaku no houtei Akunin ga warai zennin ga naku Sou tsumi wa watashi no sajikagen hitotsu Akutoku no judgement Mizukara no higan wo kanaeru tame nara wa Hidou no tsuchi wo furui tsuzukeru Minshuu koroshi no akuratsu shougun Shizai wa touzen Watasareta wairo watashi wa hikoku ni Muzai wo tsugeta Maki okoru ikari hajimatta naisen Korosareta shougun Muzan na shitai no ni sarasu Ikari no hokosaki watashi e to mukai Moesakaru ie Itoshii "musume" yo Futari issho nara kyoufu nado nai Yakeochita yashiri kara mitsukaru darou Kodoku na "oyako" no nakigara ga... Me ga sameta toki ni hitori ita basho wa Meikai no mon Tengoku ka jigoku ka sore wo kimeru no wa Meikai no nushi Gokuakunin demo Kane sae haraeba sukutte yaru sa Jigoku no sata mo kane shidai Watashi wa hohoemi meikai no nushi ni Sotto mimiuchi "watashi no zaisan kisama nanzo ni wa kesshite watasanai" Tobira ni tobikonda kono karada Jigoku no soko e ochite iku Sou tsumi wa watashi no sajikagen hitotsu Akutoku no judjement Tatoe dare darou to watashi no kono tsumi Sabaku koto wa mitomenai Sou itsuka futatabi kono te ni atsumeyou Daizai no fragment Sono toki ni jigoku wa watashi to musume no Utopia e toka waru darou Lyrics in Englisch The people, which is thee Fuel the fire, that is me Master of the Court With justice as a matter, All it gets is laughter I just need the earnings report. The gavel here is my wrath And those who are in my path Must do what I must tell Money is the best lawyer- in the depths of Hell. I don’t care what you appear If you see courage or fear Doesn’t matter to me. All that I see in my eyes, Is that your purse, you realize, Must remain empty In the end my very friend, you life depends on me, Is heaven is your destiny, THEN GIVE ME YOUR MONEY My silver spoon within my hand is your consideration You are in the evil hands, Judgment of Corruption. If you want out of the lies, madness and accusation Give Mammon’s payment to me and you will be free. It is all for my daughter, My poor handicapped daughter, I collect this large wealth. If I get the Seven Sinners And set their sins within her: She’ll walk again with health The courtroom of lies and evil is open once more Every word of goodness here will just be ignored My silver spoon within my hand is your consideration You are in the evil hands, Judgment of Corruption. I need my wish granted, to fulfill this promise So I’ll keep my gavel here swinging in injustice instrumental He was an army captain; Murdering without end, His fate might be ruthless I smiled at the case, Evil upon my face He paid me nonetheless War among the public Clearly, from my verdict He then got the sentence... An honor less, ruined corpse Rotting away, of course! But then the people’s grudge Turned to the daughter and judge, They came up to kill us Although she is my daughter... I’m shamed to be her father I broke my own promise. Ripped her apart, stabbed my heart, burned the mansion down The tattered remains of the two would make anyone frown My soul was now banished My heart wound has vanished Two iron gates, both barred That is when I saw her The Grim Reaper, the master Master of Hellish Yard “The gavel here is my wrath And those who are in my path Must do what I must tell Money is the best lawyer- in the depths of Hell." I embraced her like a sister, The Hellish Yard's Master I told her best I’ll do I used my life to earn it, My fortune and my profit: "I’LL NEVER GIVE IT TO YOU!" The gate to Hell opened, I laughed so loudly Falling down to Satan now for all eternity My silver spoon within my hand is your consideration You are in the evil hands, Judgment of Corruption. Although all the court’s work is under my discretion Punishing myself? No, Mammon won't allow it. Once there, I will then get my own silver spoon back The bluish flames of greed will then fade to black Once I gain the sins again, I will make up my promise For my daughter I'll make a utopia of bliss